Whispers of a Broken Soul
by Tsuki Dream
Summary: After the run in with sasuke, a year later Sakura is still having nightmares. Tsunade sends her to live in Suna. She starts to do better, until she runs into a different person she knew. How will this unwelcome encounter play out?
1. Nightmares

Disclaimer: I no own Naruto or anything else... just my own vivid imagination!

* * *

Whispers of a Broken Soul

Chapter One

Nightmares

"_Sasuke!!! Look out!!!"_

**It was the preliminary rounds of the Chuunin exams. I tossed and turned in my sleep; trying to rid myself of the disastrous memory…I can still hear his agonized screams…**

"_Aaaaaaaaaahh!!!"_

**My eyes flew open, and then closed just as quickly in an attempt to ward off the images and memories flying through me.**

"_Sasuke? Where are you going…?"_

**I can still see him…why does his face still haunt me?!**

"_No, Sasuke, please! Don't go… I love you…"_

**I could feel the tears…they were on the brink of falling…I closed my eyes tighter so that they wouldn't come out at all…I would not cry for that boy anymore.**

"_I could never love someone like you, Sakura. You're pathetic!"_

**I couldn't contain the tears in. They came out freely and I started to whimper at the ghostly faces behind my eyelids. The tears were burning on my skin.**

"_Naruto we have to find him! Let's go get Sasuke!"_

**It was the last hope I had allowed. To hope that Sasuke would come back to me. I started to sob at the scene that I knew was next. My body was shaking. I covered my eyes with my hands and curled up on my side. I didn't need to see this! Why was I re-living this!?**

"_Well…if it isn't Sakura…"_

**I couldn't take it! I threw my pillow and there was a resulting crash. But I didn't care and I started to scream.**

"**NO!! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO!!!! STOP!!!!!!!"**

"Sakura-Chan!! It's okay! I'm right here! It'll be alright! Everything will be alright…He's not here…he can't hurt you…" When Naruto found out that I had been having nightmares, I felt ashamed for not telling him. He was the only close friend I had left, and I had lied to him. Now he always slept on my couch so that when I had more nightmares he would come in and stop them. Naruto was cradling my shaking body to his chest. He was stroking my hair, and he was comforting me. Even after I lied to him, he still stuck by me…

**That's right…I still had Naruto.**

* * *

Alrighty! This is one of the other stories that I have been thinking of! It may or may not have a ton of funny parts to it. It is one of the more adventure/Growth based fics...but yea I will try to keep everyone as in character as possible too...so let me know if you like it alright!? thanks a billion!!!

Yep so that was the first chapter! REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!!!!! lol


	2. What's Your Name?

Whispers of a Broken Soul

Chapter Two

What's Your name?

I had thought I would have been over it by now. But after last night Naruto had been so worried that he had gone to Tsunade, and she in turn had called on me. She immediately diagnosed that I was unable to continue living in Konoha. That there were too many reminders of _him _everywhere that I would look. So she did what the Hokage does best.

She gave me a mission. And not just any mission either. She was sending me on what she called a peacekeeping mission. I was to go live in a different villiage, and I would stay there as a treaty between the two villiages. It was not the ideal mission that I normally would have liked. But at least I knew a few people where I was going.

She was sending me to live in Suna. And I had been walking for a day already. I was going to be housed inside the Kazekage's manor, and that was fine with me. I was very good friends with Temari, so I wasn't actually worried.

I didn't want to stop and camp overnight. I would rather get there in the morning and get to sleep in, where I knew I would be safe. I was walking there on my own. Naruto was furious that I had insisted going on my own.

But this was a journey that I needed to go on by myself. Because as soon as I walk through the village gates, I would discard every part of my soul that Sasuke had managed to creep into.

* * *

I walked all night long, staying awake on caffeine pills. As I got closer to the village I didn't allow room for even a hint of remorse or guilt for leaving Sasuke. In a few minutes I was going to discard him from my life forever. He would never be able to control me again. Temari, Kankuro, and Gaara all knew the real reason behind my sudden adoption into Konoha. They had all decided to adopt me into their family. They were all standing there. In the mist of the early desert morning. My new life was waiting for me at the gates. They all watched me quietly as I walked up to them. Temari stepped up to me and encircled me into an elder sisterly hug. I appreciated it.

"Well, Sakura? Are you ready?" Temari asked me quietly.

I nodded, "From here on out, I am a different person."

And with that The four ninja, now all siblings, walked into the Hidden villiage in the Sand…

Suna

After being shown to my rooms, I got some rest. Just for a few hours. I didn't want to be in a different time zone than they were, after all.

I woke up and realized that my clothes might be a little too warm for Suna's hot weather.

I opened the door and nearly had a heart attack.

"T-Temari! What are you doing?" She had this insane grin on her face…which naturally meant that she was up to something.

"WE…my dear sister, are going to go have some fun! Quick! Go shower! We are going out!" then I was promptly turned around and shoved back into my room.

As I got into the shower my stomach rumbled loudly. I looked down at the offending organ and frowned slightly.

"I sure hope that this surprise includes eating something…" I sighed tiredly.

* * *

Okay so let me know what you think. I realize that the chapters are short for now, but that's just the way it is. The next few chapters should be a bit longer, and it will get better VERY soon.

SO REVIEW!!! Thank you!!

~Tsuki Dream


	3. Phantom

Whispers of a Broken Soul

Chapter Two

Phantom

I wasn't sure which was worse. Living in Konoha and being haunted by Sasuke, or going shopping with Temari. It certaintly wasn't normal. Her strange obsession to look perfect for everybody to see…

I used to be like that but it was for a single person alone. Was I missing something?

"Sakura come on! Just try it on! I KNOW you'll look great in it!" Temari was holding up a red and black designed tank top. It was black with red stripes and had black and red swirls and red sakura petals, and a silver dragon on it. I looked at the offending piece of cloth.

"Do I have to?" I eyed her warily. I knew what her answer would be.

"YES."

"Alright…" I grabbed the handful of clothes that she wanted me to try on, including the shirt in question. I pulled the change curtain closed.

"Sakura, all of those clothes are an **outfit**. Try them all on, okay?"

"Yea, whatever…" it was past suppertime. We had been shopping for over three and a half hours, but had yet to find anything I really liked. Anything that I had looked at in interest she had automatically bought for me behind my back. So I now had a handful of random purchases.

I was finished dressing and I looked at my reflection in shock. I heard Gaara and Kankuro come into the store and start talking to Temari.

"How is she doing, Temari?" I tuned out the rest of their conversation in as Temari told them how I was behaving. I finished dressing and looked at my reflection in shock.

The length of the tank top went just past my thighs, accentuating my curves. I had form fitting black Capri pants. I was also wearing dark red high heel boots with open toes. I also had been handed some thin fingerless gloves that reached just between my shoulders and elbows, one was red and the other was black. I put on the white protective cloth and then my weapon holster. Under the tank top I had a black pleated skirt with red ties holding it together at the sides.

I was so shocked that I didn't even realize how long I had been standing there until Temari spoke through the curtain.

"Sakura are you okay? You've been in there for a while…" Without hesitation I flew out of the change room and gave her a huge hug.

"Sakura? "

"Thank you SO much Temari!!! It's amazing!!!" I gave her a heartfelt smile. I noticed that Gaara, and Kankuro were still standing there and I slowly registered their expressions with bewilderment.

Kankuro was staring at me in open mouthed surprise, and Gaara was blushing. That was also another reason why Kankuro reacted the way he did.

"G-G-Gaara's blushing!!! Sakura you look HOT!" Kankuro stuttered out. It was quickly followed by a resounding smack as Temari cuffed him upside the head.

"She is your sister now Kankuro! Don't stare you are being rude!"

"Sorry…"

"Hey Temari?" Everyone turned to look at me.

"Can we shop for a bit more, before going home for supper? I realize that it's late but-"

"You want to explore your new look. I understand. Let's go shop some more!" I quickly re-changed into my old clothes, and we ran past a bewildered Gaara and Kankuro, as we purchased my new clothes and ran out of the store.

"Well… I guess we better go home and make supper for them, eh Gaara?"

"That's fine."

"OH! I just thought of something!"

"What?"

"Temari won't take me make-up shopping with her anymore! Yes!"

"I wouldn't say that too loud…people might think you are gay."

"But it's not makeup! It's warriors face paint!"

"Sure it is…"

"Gaara!"

* * *

We had been shopping for at least another hour. I was starving. My feet were sore, and the streets were busy.

I looked over and noticed that Temari was gone. I wasn't going to panic, because I was a ninja, and could easily locate her. As I looked around to find her I caught a glimpse of wild red hair. I looked down and amongst the crowd saw a single cold Blood red eye.

There was only one person I had ever met that had those color eyes. I bolted towards him. As I reached the corner I had seen him at, I looked around.

He was gone.

Who, or what, had I just seen?

"Sakura, over here!" I looked over and saw Temari waving her hand at me. I looked at the wall I was standing beside, and then slowly walked over to her.

"What's the matter? You look like you just saw Sasuke. He's not here is he?" Temari started looking around at people suspiciously.

"No Temari, he's not here. I just thought I saw someone I knew."

"Oh, alright. We better get home. The boys are probably starving. " Temari laughed and pulled me along beside her.

* * *

By the time we got home it was already 8 pm. I got home wearing a black tank top with dark violet stripes across it, and golden Kanji in the top right that reached down to the bottom right. I also had a black skirt on, with black shorts underneath. From the middle of my thigh to my knee were the fishnet stockings but from the knee down to the foot, they were normal black stockings. I had similar gloves on my arms. Fishnet on top and light cotton down to my knuckles.

When we walked into the house Kankuro slowly walked up to Temari.

"Temari…everything I have ever said about shopping…I take it all back."

I just laughed and we all sat down for dinner talking like a happy family would.

While we ate I kept thinking back on the ghost I had seen… It couldn't have been a ghost though…

"Hey sakura, do you want to train with me in the morning? Gaara has a meeting, and Temari needs her beauty rest." Kankuro laughed as Temari smacked him.

"Yea, sure Kankuro. I'd like that." I smiled at him. Everyone continued to eat and ignored how suddenly quiet I had become. Everyone except the quiet one himself.

"Are you alright, Sakura?"

"huh? Oh I'm fine. I'm just exhausted…I think I'll go to bed now." I stood up and temari grabbed my plate.

"No worries, I'll do the dishes. You have a good night! See you in the morning!" Temari smiled at me.

"Thanks."

* * *

I quickly walked upstairs and down the hall until I reached my room. There was a window right outside my door to my room, and I felt like someone was watching me. I turned to the window and saw that single eye, and mop of red hair again. My heart started to race, I took a step towards it and as soon as I blinked, it was gone.

After that I lay in bed and couldn't stop thinking about what I had seen. There was no way he was alive. I had watched him die. I knew he was dead… and he didn't have a soul, so he couldn't haunt me. I knew he was originally from Suna. It had to have all been in my head. I was hallucinating. I could heal that with my chakra. I placed my hand on my forehead and let my chakra flow into my brain, to check for any illness. I did find that I was extremely tired, and it was known for people to hallucinate when they had a lack of sleep.

So I closed my eyes and drifted into a peaceful slumber. He was just a phantom from my nightmares. When I woke up I would no longer hallucinate about him.

* * *

Okay seriously more reviews equals a happy me. And we all like a happy me, because I update when I am happy... seriously i've had over 40 people reading this story, and ONE REVIEW!!! Come on! IT IS REVIEW TIME!!!!

Thank you!

Tsuki Dream


End file.
